


Loki: milkshakes and magic

by littlemissdeath



Category: Journey into Mystery, Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Desperation, F/M, First Kiss, First Time, Fondling, Frottage, Leah is 15, Loki is 16, Loki is useless at dating, Loki is well endowed, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Omorashi, Romantic Porn, Size Difference, Size Kink, Thor Is a Good Bro, Thor is in his 30s, Thor loves Loki, Wetting, in appearance anyway, more than a brother, pissing on others, set before Leah ‘returns’ to Hela, uncoordinated affection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-17 15:33:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11854515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlemissdeath/pseuds/littlemissdeath
Summary: Loki is falling in love with Leah, Thor takes advantage of Loki. Romantic porn... if there is such a thing! ^_^





	1. Chapter 1

Loki sat across from her in the diner. Leah quietly sipped the milkshake, with two straws in it. Loki rested his elbows on the table and hands under his chin. She stopped mid suck and her eyes met his. Loki swallowed awkwardly. Leah was not phased. She scowled at him, in a mixture of not understanding his expressions and not really caring either.  
“What?” she pointed her words at him. He snapped out of his daze.

“Nnothing, you know that is for sharing..” he dragged the tall glass to his side of the table. Leah remained still, arms by her side, hands in her lap. The straw now just hanging from her lips, now falling to the table. She looked down at it then to Loki who put his lips over the other straw and took a big suck.  
He immediately grabbed his head. “Aguh! Ice cream headache!”

Leah smirked at his misfortune and now he was distracted, she took back the milkshake and began to suck it quietly, and quite lady like. Loki managed to open one eye and saw he had lost again. He sort of stood up and leaned over the table towards her. Before he knew it, he had grasped the glass with one hand the straw with the other. He pulled it swiftly and gently putting it to his lips and he sucked again.

Leah’s eyes filled his vision, nothing else when so close. He felt his heart race for some reason. Then another ice-cream headache forced him to sit back down. Leah was confused. She had no such feeling from the drink. “Loki?”

“I’m fine!” he tipped his head back in pain and pressed his hands to his forehead.

“Is the God of Lies losing his touch? You are clearly affected.”

Loki sighed and looked at her. “Can’t you feel it?”

“Oh? You mean the sudden feeling of .. what was that word…” she looked down at the StarkPad and tapped it. “That’s it.. ‘brain freeze’. But aren’t you meant to be Jotun?” She resumed drinking.

“I am. But how come you don’t feel it? Is it the fires of Hel melting it as it touches your lips?” Loki then kicked himself. It sounded better in his head. He noticed he was staring at her lips and thinking how indirect kisses work, by them both sharing the same straw.

“Well according to your electronic lexicon, you should drink cold foods slowly.” She said matter-of-factly. Then there was a loud slurp. Leah had drunk all of the milkshake and she looked down at the empty glass. She sat back and then looked around and then tapped her fingers on the table. “Well, I have experienced your milkshake as you requested. Now I think I shall go back to my cave.”

She abruptly stood up and walked to the door. Loki stumbled and hurried after her. He then bumped into her as she stopped to pull the door towards her. She turned and Loki swallowed, not knowing where to look.

“Ah, let me get the door for you.” He stuttered.

“Why? I know how to open a door.” Leah did not grasp the concept of Loki’s attempt at chivalry. She proceeded to open the door and Loki just stood confused on the other side, letting the door swing closed between them. Leah walked strayed onto the road, but no traffic was around. Loki shook his head and then followed.  
___*  
In the cave, Leah sat looking into the flames of the little fire she had made. A simple smile of contentment she occasionally popped a little twig or two into the flame. It was reassuring and comforting to her, like she was looking at home.

Loki sat away from the fire. He bit his lip as he thought. He was shifting uncomfortably as for some reason. He then gasped softly as he realised he had an erection. He blushed and tried to cross his legs. He looked over to her, she was ignoring him, or just not paying attention. He never felt like this before. Loki didn’t remember much of his past-self, and this body he was in now was all new.

He never had felt like this before. He was well read and knew about sex, but the act of courting and not coming across as a sex pest, was something he would have to figure out without books. He looked away from Leah’s warm glow and saw the StarkPad on the rock. He picked it up and began to look for ideas.

Loki smiled as he found a sight with pick-up moves. He decided that he could try that. He walked slowly up behind Leah and kept his hand cupped in front of himself to hid his ‘feelings’. Leah didn’t even flinch to acknowledge him as he sat beside her.

He swallowed as he watched the flames with her. He was sitting so close his thigh was hard against hers, but she didn’t move away. Loki took this as acceptance. He glanced down to see her hand was resting on her thigh. He placed his hand on hers and she immediately looked up, not angry or happy.

Loki starred at her lips then quickly darted in and kissed her lips. He pulled back and then turned quickly back to the fire. He then realised, after what felt like an eternity, to him, that she had not pulled her hand from under his and was still looking at him.

He turned slowly to see her looking at him with curiosity. “Loki? What was that?”  
He wanted to speak, but decided to kiss her again. This time he parted his lips slightly and felt her part hers. Loki didn’t realise she was just mirroring him and not doing it out of desire. Loki pulled back slightly and blushed. She reached up with her free hand and poked his cheek.

“You know your skin has changed colour?”

“Oh.. um..” Loki was more embarrassed now. 

“Strange.” she then touched her lips. “That wasn’t entirely unpleasant.” she resumed looking at the fire. Loki parted his legs slightly and then grasped his pants and tried to adjust himself. His pants were skin tight and although soft and slightly stretchy, were compressing his erection against his leg.

Leah either didn’t notice or didn’t care about Loki’s predicament. She bent over to stoked the fire. Loki took the opportunity lift his tunic with one hand and then shoved the other down the front to pull his cock up from the restrictive pant leg. He exhaled a short breath as he felt the pressure subside. Loki sat quiet for the next few minutes.

Leah hadn’t said or done anything about the kiss. The kiss. Loki smiled. That was his first kiss. It felt good. He was quite chuffed. He looked over at the little magpie preening its wings. He had a vague recollection of his past-self getting slapped more often than not for doing what he just did. Loki’s pride wasn’t the only thing staring to swell. 

He exhaled a long deep breath as he felt himself twitch. He felt his balls lift in anticipation. He was going to be with her. She hadn’t rejected him. He felt himself leak a bit. He looked down suddenly and saw that his bulge was quite obvious and his shirt wasn’t covering it. ‘Fuck it’. Loki thought. He turned to Leah and took her hand, he then held her hand with both of his, her palm now being pressed down on the erection straining in Loki’s pants.

Leah scowled then felt the damp patch of pre-cum. Misinterpreting the situation Loki closed his eyes and forced a kiss on her. She then felt her hand be rubbed against Loki. Leah was strong, and Loki was about to get the more that a slap.

She pulled her hand free and shoved him back hard. He fell back off the small bolder and landed on his back, he legs hooked over where he was sitting. “What are you doing?!” she yelled then stood over him. Loki didn’t understand.

“I thought you liked me?” She glanced down and saw that Loki’s shirt had fallen up and the long outline of what she was made to touch was standing proud and testing the limits of the stretchiness of his pants. He scrambled to his feet. “But Leah.. I .. you didn’t say no..” Loki was trying to remember her signals.

Slap! Leah hit him. “I didn’t say yes either.” Loki moved towards her then before he knew it he was on his knees as she swiftly kicked him in the balls. Loki grabbed himself and buckled over. Leah stormed off through a portal. Loki was left on the cold floor of the cave sobbing.  
___*  
Some hours later, in Asgardia, Thor stretched back on his bed, he looked up at the moonlight and smiled. He was just about to roll over and go to sleep when he saw a little shadow climb through his window. Thor sat up, his sheet now down over his waist. His slightly hairy chest and broad muscular form contradicting the soft sheets and pillows surrounding him.

“Loki?” Thor knew it was his little re-incarnated brother. Loki stepped closer and the light of a single candle on Thor’s bedside table, reviled him. Thor could see Loki had been crying and he wiped the stern look off his face and opened his arms. No sooner than Thor gave his signal, Loki ran to him and held him tighter than a limpet on a storm battered rock.

Thor could do nothing but reciprocate the hug, occasionally stroking his little brother’s hair and whispering comforts to him.  
It took nearly an hour for Loki to calm sufficiently to relax. Thor pulled him up into the bed and held him close as he spooned his fully clothed brother, with his naked body. Loki grasped Thor’s large hands to his chest and rubbed his face into his large palms. Thor kissed the back of Loki’s head and then pulled the covers over them both.

“Sleep well little brother, you are safe here.” he whispered.

“Thor?” Loki whispered back. To a moaning ‘yes’ from his sleepy brother. “Can I stay here? I don’t want to stay in the cave anymore.” Thor knew something had happened with Hela’s handmaiden but didn’t press the issue. Since Loki’s return, he hadn’t really seen much of Thor, but before Loki’s first death, they would spend days together, even nights.

Little Loki didn’t remember any of the encounters, but he felt safe and loved by Thor, more so in the same bed. It was a comfort that Loki had got from no other. It was a strange magnetic bond that drew them to be together. With Thor’s sleepy nod of approval, Loki kicked of his boots and pried his socks off with his big toes, flicking them to the floor. 

Loki then felt a large hand on his waist, then it grabbed the hem of his shirt and pulled it up. Loki raised his arms and assisted with its removal. He kept his pants on and snuggled down under the sheets with Thor. His big brother kissed his forehead and loosely embraced him as he began to snore softly.  
___*  
The sun was not yet up when Loki woke. He blinked his eyes in focus at the large muscular chest in front of him. He relaxed as he looked up to the see the thinly bearded strong jaw of his ever forgiving brother, Thor. Loki stretched and realised he needed to pee badly. He climbed out of bed and paused and he felt the urge almost overwhelm him. He exhaled sharply as he gripped himself firmly.

He shuffled carefully to the bathroom and paused again near the toilet. He felt a little tiny bit leak. The hot liquid touched his palms. Loki squeezed his thighs tight as he could. He was now crushing his hands, trying his best to subdue the feeling. He looked down at the bowl and realised he just had to release his thighs and then his hands, and then pull down his pants, and it would be all right. He cursed that he hadn’t gone to bed naked.

Loki panicked a bit as he slightly relaxed his thighs a bit to try and pull his hands free. He bit his lip and panted as he felt another tiny drop escape. He looked over at the shower then back at the toilet. He contemplated if he could just make it to the shower he could wet his pants, but then turn on the show to wash himself.

Loki counted the steps in his head and then back at the toilet. He was beginning to realise he wouldn’t make it and piss all over the floor. He then thought about just sitting straight down on the toilet and just wetting himself there. At least it wouldn’t be over the floor. Loki tried to shuffle slightly to turn and run with that idea.

He whimpered slightly as he felt the pressure in his bladder screaming for release. He looked up as the room filled with light. Thor stood half asleep in the doorway, staring at him. Thor was completely naked and on hand softly fondling his heavy penis.

“Loki?” he walked over. “Need to take a piss too huh?” Thor was almost upon him when he realised Loki’s predicament. “Oh. Busting huh?”

“I don’t think I can go without pissing on the floor.” Loki softly whimpered.

“Just piss in the shower, I do when I shower.” Thor said like it was no big deal.

“I can’t make it.” Loki tried to hold himself tight as he could. Thor then decided to impart his pearls of wisdom.

“Well I find I can really piss when I’m hard, so just get a boner and you can wait longer.” Thor then looked at the bowl that Loki was blocking. “Now, hurry up, I want to take a piss.”

Loki paused in shock, get hard? Was Thor serious? “I can’t.” 

“What get hard or move?” Thor looked down and realised Loki’s desperation.

“I can’t hold it.” Loki cried as he felt another leak on his fingers. Thor swiftly scooped him up and stepped into the shower. Before Thor could set him down he saw the heavy stream gushing from behind Loki’s tightly squeezing hands. Thor set him down and Loki shook his head. 

“Just relax, just piss, don’t try to hold it. Let go.” Thor held Loki’s shoulders to steady him. Loki reached up to hold Thor’s waist. They both looked down and the stream flowing from Loki’s tight black pants. One stream spurted forward, in a little fountain free of his clothing. The others soaked down his legs and quickly joined the rest in a large puddle in the floor of the shower.

Thor then stepped a bit more than shoulder width and groaned and Loki saw his fat uncut cock twitch then deliver its own stream. Thor then sighed with an open mouth in relief as his stream increased, like Thor was deliberately making it harder. His penis jerked a bit as the force of the spray overcame its weight.

Thor leaned forward and put his forehead on Loki’s and kept looking down as he now started to piss on Loki. He slid his hands from Loki’s shoulders to his hips and pushed down the top of his pants. “Take these off, they are wet.” he slightly joked. He reached past Loki. Now pressing his pissing cock against Loki’s stomach and slightly, deliberately grinding against him as he turned on the shower.

The hot water flowed down over them. Loki wiggled out of his pants and they landed on a heap on the floor. Thor stepped back and rubbed his large hands through his golden locks and over his chest. He gave himself a bit of a rub as he finished pissing. He smiled then stepped out of the shower and dried off as he walked back to the bedroom.

Loki was now motionless and sort of in shock. Did his brother just mark his territory? Loki shook his head. He finished washing and the dried off with purpose. He stormed into the bedroom to confront his brother. Loki paused as he was about to let loose. Thor was lying on his back, arm over his face, and seemingly already snoring softly again.

Loki calmed down and watched the rise and fall of Thor’s muscular chest. He then swallowed hard as he realised his gaze was now down at the fat flaccid cock draped over Thor’s bent thigh. Thor then scratched his balls and Loki jumped as he thought he had been caught staring. He swiftly glanced up at Thor was still with his eyes covered by his arm.

Loki felt a tingle and then realised he was now fondling himself. He looked down and examined his own penis. Thoughts raced through his head. He shivered as he carefully climbed into bed. He racked his brain, had he and Thor been intimate before? He didn’t know. Loki tried hard to stay over his side of the bed. He lay on his side, facing away from Thor. 

His arousal subsided and dangled unrestrained to the sheets under Loki. He was well equipped, more than mortal men, defiantly looked like the penis of a more mature man on his teenage body. Loki froze as he felt a hand softly touch his bare waist and run up to his shoulder. It was then graced by a soft kiss. Scratchy soft kiss. Thor’s beard tickled him slightly and Loki couldn’t help but flitch.

“Ticklish are we?” Thor whispered.

“I guess so.” Loki responded. He then realised, no one had ever tickled him. Thor then knelt up beside him. He then straddled Loki’s smooth thighs. Loki glanced down to see the contrast in the manly hairy legs of his brother, then saw his brother’s arousal. His penis was hard up against his abs, the foreskin stretched back exposing his red dripping head. His balls hung heavy and dragged over his hip. Thor pushed Loki firmly, rolling him from his side onto his back. 

Thor smiled and then began to nuzzle Loki’s chest with his beard. As he got lower and closer to his ribs, Loki jumped as he didn’t expect to be so sensitive. Thor chuckled as he found a weakness. He then proceeded down further to the soft side just above Loki’s hips. He was right. Loki jumped more.

“Thor!” Loki cried out. His own penis felt like it was going to explode. Thor turned his head slightly to see his brother’s cock leaking pre-cum over his smooth stomach. Thor pounced and pined Loki down with his body weight.

But instead of sex, Thor seemed to be wrestling. Loki felt his competitive nature begin to overcome his sexual desire and he struggled against Thor’s grasp. He suspected that he let him feel like he could overpower him. Thor grinned down and their penis rubbed together in a joyful pain. 

Loki moaned loudly as he came. Thor saw his brother release and knew he should reinforce to him not to be ashamed. Thor smiled widely and then licked his lips. “Damn, you beat me.” Thor saw Loki get a bit of confidence from that, despite his confusion of what had just happen. “You know Loki..” Loki then leaned in and kissed Loki’s neck. “a good lover comes once, a great lover..” he then kiss his cheek as he moved up to look Loki in the eyes. “multiple times.” He then passionately kissed his little brother.

Loki blushed, he knew his brother loved him, but this was that kind of love between a man and a woman… what he felt for Leah. Loki placed his hands on Thor’s shoulders and turned his head. “No. please stop.” Loki didn’t want to look Thor in the eyes.

“Brother? What is wrong?” Thor moved back but was still straddling Loki waist. “Do you not want to make love with me?”

“I don’t know.” Loki sat up and pulled the sheet over himself. Thor sat to the side of him and placed his hand on Loki’s sheet cover thigh and softly squeezed.

“Well I do. I think you wouldn’t come like that if you didn’t love me.” Thor then slid his hand up and cupped Loki, squeezing him through the sheet and gently massaging him. 

Loki then suddenly realised what he had made Leah do. She wasn’t interested.   
Loki jumped out of bed. He raced over to the bedside tallboy and rummaged through the draws. He slipped on a pair of Thor’s smallest looking pants and then proceed to dress. 

“Are you leaving brother?”

“I have to go.” Loki realised he needed to apologise to Leah. He slipped on his boots as he hopped. He then plonked down on the bed as he slipped the last one on. He turned to see a dumfounded look on his brother’s face. “I will be back.” he then gave Thor a peck and a patronising pat on the cheek before darting out the window.

Thor sat back and then looked down at his cock. “that’s fucked. Now I have to do it myself!” he complained as he flopped back on the bed and pulled a pillow over his face and groaned loudly in frustration.


	2. Chapter 2

Loki hurried to Leah’s cave. It was quiet and the fire had smouldered out. He knew he had to try and open a portal to Hel. He racked his brain on how to do it. He slumped down on the rock near the fire and sent a frustrated fireball to re-start it.

Ikol fluttered down to prod his younger self. “Loki, you seem troubled. You need to forget about Leah. She is not worth pursuing.” 

That last comment drew the ire of Loki who sent another fireball at Ikol, who was expecting it. After all, he would do just that. “What?” Loki stood angrily.

“You need to calm down.” He landed and tried to persuade him. “Trust me when I say women are trouble.” He landed back near Loki. 

Loki realise he had no idea and he should at least hear ‘himself’ out. “How? I look it is as I was the one who was trouble for Leah.”

“Yes, well, you are but a boy. In my hundreds of years of experience, I can tell you, no matter how much you think you have got women figured out, they surprise and confuse you.”

“So I should give up? No way! I really like Leah. I want to make it work.” Loki folded his arms and taunted the magpie. “and after all, I’m not you, I clearly am different, and willing to change.”

“Hummpf. You keep saying that, but you do not change.” He felt Loki calm down and he hopped closer. “But seriously, Leah is Hela handmaiden. She is only going to do her mistresses bidding. You are not her priority. Except when it benefits Hela.”

Loki paused, there seemed to be some truth in that. He knew of Hela and her power. “It doesn’t stop how I feel. Ikol, why do I care about her so much?”

“Well there are myths that I’m her father, but they are probably false.”

“You are no help.” Loki sighed.

High up in the cave, behind some large boulders and out of sight, Thor snuck in and looked down to see what his little brother was doing. He saw him talking to someone, but couldn’t really see, not hear what was being said. He decided he would have to get closer, but he wasn’t great at stealth. He decided he would just sit still for a bit and work out a way of getting closer.

Loki then had a thought enter his head and swiftly looked towards Ikol. “You said that girls are trouble. And well, I wonder if that explains something else.”

“Oh?” Ikol did not give anything away.

“So the irresistible urge I have to be close to Thor… Well, I figuring you know that it’s probably because of you. You and Thor.” Loki pondered. “Thor tried to have sex with me tonight. So I’m figuring you know all about that.” he glared at the bird intently. “Were you going to tell me about that?”

“About what? He is the God of Fertility.” Ikol reminded him.

“So how often did he try fucking you?” Loki said bluntly. “Or did you let him.” Loki felt like being cruel.

“Fuck me? Oh no, you are mistaken young Loki. Thor never fucked me. To be specific, no matter how drunk we got, or how close we were, he never put his cock in me.” The bird said matter-of-factly.

“Oh.” Loki paused. “So... you fuck him then?” Loki smirked. Ikol sat silently not wanting to acknowledge him. “Nooooo.” Loki said deeply. “Seriously?!” he shouted. Then fell off his rock laughing.

“What is so funny?”

Loki composed himself and then wiped his eyes. “well, I think he is now hoping that he can finally get to put his cock in me.” Loki brushed himself off and then stoked the fire. “So incidentally, why?”

“Why what? Why didn’t I ever let him?”

“Yeah, you were together for centuries, and you were intimate often right? I mean, it’s not like it was some drunken one off.. right?” Loki sat interested.

“Yes, more than one occasion.”

“What did you do?” Loki was getting eager for the goss.

“Sex. You do know what that entails?” The bird taunted him back.

Loki acted like a know-it-all kid. “Durrr! I know the mechanics of it. Fantasisation, masturbation, insertion, ejaculation.. but you know that’s not what I asked.” Loki poked the little bird. “I want to know the details.”

“I could tell you. But.. what is the point? How is the information going to be of use to you?” the bird fluttered out of reach of his pokes. “especially since you want to sleep with Leah.”

“Well, I would hope it would help with what not to do.” Loki sat back and faked that he was board.

___*

Meanwhile in Hel. Leah sat quietly at her mistress’s feet. She felt a hand gently stroke her hair. “You have been more moody than normal. What has that little Godling done now?” Hela calmly said. Loki was always the cause of some problem.

“Loki, he is such a typical male!” she folded her arms in a huff. “I hate him. All men are so stupid!”

Hela let out a slight chuckle. She could tell that it was a classic take of girl hates boy but girl subconsciously girl loves boy but won’t admit it. “I know Loki, he is just like he was centuries ago, but unfortunately he has no memory of that. He is just the inexperienced teenage virgin that thinks he has a clue.”

“What.. wait.. he’s a virgin?” Leah felt good about that. “That explains a lot.” she looked up at her mistress.

“If you like him, and I know you do. I mean I was quite partial to his former self. He was quite the deviate in the bedroom.” Hela bit her finger in seductive thought.

“Mistress!” Leah jokingly chide. She then blushed at the thought. “So.. what exactly did you do with him?” she rested her arms on Hela’s thighs and looked up in quiet awe.

“Oh. So you want me to tell you some dirty secrets? Ok. What does Loki like… well, despite his confidence, I does want to be needed. He likes to be in control but you can manipulate him when he wants something…”

__*

Sometime later, the sun was already up and Loki realised that Ikol and he had been talking for hours. He stood up and stretched. “Well, I think that about covers the main points.” Ikol showed his exhaustion. Loki yawned.

“Well now it’s a matter of getting her to stay and not run.”

“It’s simple, just let her think she is in control.” Ikol fluttered up to a nice perch. “Now get some rest. I don’t think you should try traveling to Helheim just yet.”

Loki yawned again. “Yeah, your right.” Loki made his way over to the furs and lay down.


End file.
